


Emergency Opening

by Kaylaisbored



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Hurt/Comfort, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Innocent Castiel, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylaisbored/pseuds/Kaylaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where angels have been bred and raised the way dogs and cats are, Dean finally caves in to adopt one. What he never expected was to actually grow attached to the blue eyed angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First steps

In the world now, one can own an angel just as simply as one can own a dog or cat. There are respectable breeders which provide people with show worthy angels and then there are the....more shady looking places where the angels are not in the best quality. Some come out of there with stunted wings, too large ones, sick, fragile, and some don't make it out of the back birthing room.

The mothers are the most valued of all angels, the ones that are the most beautiful are bought right away. If one is lucky they may find themselves in a home as a maid or servant. Sometimes, the mills snatch them up so that the poor bred children might have a better chance of looking better so the mill owners can demand a higher price.

 

The children will be injected with a growth inducer moments after birth, aging them faster than humans would ever dream of. They age at roughly one year every month until their bodies reach 'twenty' , the peak of beauty and strength for the angels.

 

During those twenty months, the angels are taught how to speak (sometimes) and other basic skills to survive. As soon as they are deemed ready, they are shoved into a room, dressed up (for the first time in their lives) and put on show for the buyers.

 

A small mill on the edge of a town in lower Kansas is where the angel, Castiel, would be found. He had just reached the age of twenty, been dressed up in a wrinkly suit and placed in one of the rooms. Along one wall was a one way window for the humans to walk by and pick out an angel.

 

"Damn it Sammy. I don't know why I ever said yes." Dean muttered to himself as Sam pulled his hand towards the building. 'Hell's Angels' the sign above the door read in bold, black letters. The door dinged as they walked inside, Dean more or less dragging his feet. A short man came around the corner dressed in a black dress shirt and dark slacks.

 

"I suppose you two are looking for an angel today?" He asked in a thick British accent, a fake smile on his lips. 'No, we are here to buy a pizza' Dean thought with a smile on his face.

"Uh yeah. Our first one so no one too...difficult." Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, still holding Sam's who was currently looking down the hall at the rooms with a curious expression.

 

"I have a few I'm mind, I am Crowley and if you could just follow me.." He trailed off, starting to walk down the hall where Sam was looking. After hearing that one of his friends had an angel, Sam started begging him for one. Months and months of nonstop begging and obsessing Dean had finally caved and decided to get them one for Sam's birthday.

 

Slipping out of his grip, Sammy ran ahead, his eight year old face just wore an expression that made Dean smile. He shook his head and let Sam wander, taking his own time in looking around. Crowley was walking with Sam, telling him things about all of the angels. The sight of a pair of black wings and blue eyes caught his eyes, making Dean stop in hide tracks.

 

In a darkened room sat an angel, his wings ruffled up by his sides and his eyes wide, staring at the mirror, as if he knew that it wasn't a real mirror. Dean walked closer, his boots echoing on the tile floor. Just something about the angel was drawing him closer, something told him he was a bit different from them.

 

"This one is Castiel, he is...a bit of a handful, maybe not the best for a first time owner. " Crowley said behind him, snapping the hunter out of his thoughts. Dean blinked a few times and looked back at him, seeing Sam staring at the angel as well.

 

"Can I go in?" Dean asked softly, looking back at Castiel and ignoring just about everything he said before. There was no way that he could be a trouble at all, just sitting there quietly. He moved over and unlocked the door, holding it open for Dean and Sam.

 

He took Sam's hand and walked inside the room slowly and silently. The angel looked right at them, his wide eyes even wider as he backed up to the wall behind him.

 

"Hey hey.....it's alright....we aren't going to hurt you." Dean said softly, squatting down and Sam following in his movement, treating the angel like a wounded animal. "I'm Dean...this is Sam."

 

Castiel stayed silent, staring at them as if they were going to hurt him still. Suddenly, he threw out his wings and wrapped them around himself, shielding him from the brothers. With a glance at Sam, Dean nodded and so did Sam, making them get to their feet and walk into the hall.

 

"We'll take him." Dean said strongly, his back straight and his stare unbreakable. Crowley raised an eyebrow but walked down to where the entered regardless, walking behind a desk.

 

\--

After talking prices and care of Castiel, the Winchester brothers were in the Impala with Castiel sitting in the back seat, his head down. Looking back at him through the mirror, a frown tugged his lips down.

"Are you going to talk? Do....do you even understand me?" Dean asked, looking back at the road but Sam was turned around in his seat watching the angel. Castiel rubbed his palms on the leather seat, looking up at the back of Deans head. Slowly and ever so slightly, Castiel nodded his head.

 

"He nodded..." Sam whispered to Dean, not taking his eyes off Castiel in case he moved again.

 

"Well now I know I'm not talking to a brick wall.." He laughed slightly, looking over his shoulder at him. "You are going to have your own room, bathroom and what not. That sound good?" Dean asked, smiling brightly. The joy Dean felt in his chest was just like when Sam got his first straight A report card. He was over happy about the fact that Castiel could understand them and that they might have a chance of a normal friendship.

 

Castiel looked over to Sam, a blank expression on his face and nodded slightly again. Sam smiled at him and started rambling on to him about his friend that had an angel.

 

As they talked, or Sam spoke to Castiel, Dean pulled the Impala down the dirt path of the driveway to the cabin they lived in. He stopped it out by the door, shutting off the engine and looking back at Castiel.

 

"Alright, home sweet home. I'm gonna show you your room and then you can shower or whatever you want. " Dean said before getting out of the car, holding open the back door for Castiel to get out. A bare foot stepped out of the car hesitantly, then came the rest of the dirty angel, eyes wide with fear again.


	2. An Experimental Shower

"Alright, home sweet home. I'm gonna show you your room and thn you can shower or whatever you want. " Dean said before getting out of the car, holding open the back door for Castiel to get out. A bare foot stepped out of the car hesitantly, then came the rest of the dirty angel, eyes wide with fear again.

Sam had already run up to the house, excited to get the room ready for Castiel and call his friends to tell them about the angel he just got. Dean placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and Castiel tensed at the touch, dropping his gaze to the gravel driveway.

“Hey…Hey its okay..Im not gonna hurt you okay?” Dean said softly as he walked Cas up to the house, walking just as slow as the angel was with his hand on his shoulder, watching him carefully. As they entered the threshold, Dean dropped his hand from him to lock the door, not seeing the look on Castiel’s face. 

The house was two floors with the bedrooms upstairs, the living room and kitchen were downstairs along with a few other rooms. It was decorated the exact same way his mother had left it, very old southern style and home-y. Sam always loved bringing friends over to the house to show them around, to see the wonder and amazement on their face.

The same look was now on Castiel’s face, his wide blue eyes taking in all of the details of the living room from the deep red couch to the stone fireplace against one wall. When Dean turned around and saw his face, he smiled softly. “You can spend your time anywhere you want, doing whatever I guess.” He offered up, kicking off his boots and walking into the open space. “We have a library as well if that interests you.”

Apparently it did because Castiel’s eyes lit up at the possibility and he nodded quickly, his face remaining stoic otherwise. The smile at his response was unavoidable, making Dean turn away from him so he wouldn’t see it. 

“How does seeing your room sound?” He said over his shoulder as he started walking to the stairs, hearing the sound of bare feet on the wooden floor follow behind him. Dean could hear Sam upstairs typing away on his laptop and talking on the phone at the same time, over excited about the angel. They reached his room at the end of the hall, right next to Dean’s room in case on an emergency.

“Alright my room is across the hall, don’t be afraid to come in there if you need anything at all okay? Im usually down in the garage but at night in here.” Dean said opening Castiel’s door and letting the angel pass him to go inside. The room was decorated simply with a light blue quilt on the queen bed against the wall, a large bay window looking down at the forest surrounding the house. A vase of flowers that Sam had bought for the angel sat on the dresser, a couple of flowers that Dean would never even think about knowing the names of.   
“Oh yeah, that dresser is full of my old clothes so if you shower, just wear those. We can go shopping another time.” Dean added before stepping out into the hall, watching Castiel carefully. The angel stood in the center of the room, looking around at everything before staring at Dean.  
“Thank you.” He said quietly in a deep, gravelly voice that almost scared Dean but he smiled and nodded despite the surprise. 

“Of course…Dinner is at about six and Ill have Sammy call you down if you aren’t down already.” He said before walking down the hall to Sam’s room. After embarrassing him while he was talking to his friends, Dean made his way down to the garage to work on a car. He ran a restoration shop out of the house, making damn good money for the two of them, well now three. 

Metallica drifted out of the speakers in the back of the garage as he started to wet sand down the door of the 57’ Chevy Bel Air he found himself working on currently, the owner found it in one of the back lots a few towns over. He made his mind focus on the car, not let it wander over to what Castiel might be doing upstairs.   
\--  
As Dean worked on the car downstairs, Castiel shut the door to his room and took off the clothes he was given at the store which was a dirty suit and trench coat that he picked out. He set them on the bed gently and walked into the bathroom, staring down at the knobs and handles of the shower.

After much testing and twisting the knobs, Castiel found himself in the shower with cold water running over his bruised back. His wings were wrapped around him, the black feathers starting to shine with the water instead of grease or dirt. He shook them slightly and smiled, thankful for the shower. Cas washed his body and hair quickly, taking as much time as he could washing his wings.

They were still very sensitive from growing too quickly, the feathers thinner in some areas as a result as well. He carded his fingers through them slowly, thinking of when the other angels would take turns in that dark room cleaning each other’s wings. An angel named Gabriel would always clean his, taking his time with them and never once pulling the feathers either like the other ones. They took a real bonding to each other before Gabriel reached of age and was taken from the back room. When Castiel was of age and was dragged out, he tried looking for him as he passed the windows and doors of other rooms but never saw him. Only once did he see Mr. Crowley, as he preferred to be called, walking down the halls in his suit, a golden feather sticking out of his back pocket. 

That night was the first night that Castiel realized how terrible it actually was, what Mr. Crowley did to the angels when the potential owners left and the lights went down. He still had the scar on his forehead from the one night he tried to fight back, only ending in getting hurt very badly. It only happened a few more nights after that before Dean showed up, saving him from that place.

The mother angels told of owners who were even worse than the breeders but Castiel never wanted to believe it, why would someone spend so much money on an angel only to abuse them? But the day he felt the wrath and force of Mr. Crowley did Cas realize that humans were terrible people. Maybe he could trust Sam and Dean, but that was something he was trying to figure out. 

Eventually Castiel dragged himself out of the shower and into his bedroom, it still felt weird being able to call a room his own. He went through the clothes in the door, seeing as they were all too big for his thin frame. Deciding on a black band shirt that Castiel had never heard of and a pair of jeans, he dressed slowly with the fresh bruises still hurting. 

Dean had mentioned something about a library so Castiel walked out of the bedroom slowly, starting to walk down the halls in search of the library, not that he could read most of the things in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So this is the second chapter, thank you guys so much for the support so far! I love all of you so much, even those who might lurk in the background. If you want, go follow me on tumblr at: angel-of-the-booty.tumblr.com


	3. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Castiel have some one on one time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for the delay, life kicked my ass and threw me on my ass, leaving me to pick myself up. Im back in the saddle though and ready to rock. Warning for this chapter: Heavy bible mentions if that bothers you and some more implied rape but could be taken as just abuse if you squint. I liiked up bible stuff for this so you better like it!

Castiel meekly made his way out of the bedroom, still scared of what the owner might be hiding in his personality. He heard rumors of owners that were nice at first, showing the angels a good time and getting them to trust them, only to hurt them even more than they ever thought possible. After feeling so much pain before coming here, Cas was terrified of what Dean might be capable of.

Passing Sam’s open door, Cas tensed when he heard his name being called, turning to face him slowly. He stared at the kid that was smiling at him and waving him into the room, taking a few hesitant steps inside.

“I told all my friends about you and how cool you are. What do you like to do? Do you like Tv? Did you have any friends in the place? What were they like? My friends are kind weird but I still like them. There is this girl Jessica that I really like.” Sam rambled off from his bed, a smile on his face as he spoke about the girl he liked. He told Castiel to sit at his desk so he walked over, sitting down in the black chair slowly to not hurt himself from the bruises. 

“I had a brother.” Cas said once Sam stopped talking which must have surprised him because he stared at the angel before smiling, nodding to tell him to go on. “His name was Gabriel, older than me….you would have liked him much more than me if you saw him.”

“What happened to him? Is he still there?” Sam asked innocently, moving to sit cross legged on the edge of his bed.

“He...He is in a better place now. A place where he deserves to be.” Castiel murmured in a quiet voice, looking down at the carpet. He could see the smile fall from Sam’s face at that, nodding somberly which looked strange on the kids face. “Do you and your brother pray at all? Or read?” He asked after a moment with a soft smile on his face, trying to cheer the kid up.

Sam’s face brightened at that. “I do but Dean thinks it stupid to pray. Its just like begging he says.” He said as he got off the bed and over to a bookshelf that was much bigger than a kid his age should have. Pulling out an old, tattered bible, Sam handed it to the angel before returning to his spot on the bed. “That was my moms. She gave it to Dean and then Dean gave it to me….Our mom is in the same place that Gabriel is in.”

Cas smiled again at Sam as he turned the book over in his hands, leafing through the pages slowly. Bibles had been banned in the shelter but it didn’t stop the mother angels from reciting passages from it, teaching the children to have faith in a higher place. “Is there another bible somewhere? I do not wish to take this from you.” He said softly as he handed back the bible.

“There is one in the library. Do you want me to show you it?” Sam asked and Castiel nodded, getting to his feet and pulling up the too large jeans. They walked down to the library which was on the first floor near the front door, moderately sized and classically decorated, not that Cas would be able to tell. Stepping up on a chair, Sam grabbed a newer looking bible from the top shelf, handing it over to Castiel.

“You can come here whenever you want I guess. Im usually in here too.” Sam said as he looked around the room, walking over to one of the chairs. He pulled a book from beside the chair and set it in his lap, acting as though he forgot Castiel was in the room. Sitting down on the floor near where Sam got the book, Castiel put it into his lap as well.

Looking through the pages, Cas read some passages that he remembered to himself in a quiet voice. He had gotten through a few pages by the time Dean walked into the room, seeing the two of them reading. 

“Looks like I got two nerds on my hands.” Dean joked, walking over to Castiel, seeing the bible and scrunching his face up as if it disgusted him. “Not my choice but whatever.” He said quietly before looking to Sam. “Your friend called, Jess? I left her on the mainline phone to get you.” Sam all but jumped up from the chair, running out to the living room.

Sitting down as well, Dean looked over the passages he was reading. “You know, my mom always said that angels were watching over me…And I believed her for the longest time until I lost my dad.” He said quietly, not looking at Castiel. “I thought it was a stupid idea, heaven and all that. Better live for today right?”

Cas watched him as he spoke, seeing the way his jaw tightened at the mention of his parents. “I-We were raised to believe it. No reason in challenging it.” He said in the same tone of voice as Dean, dropping his gaze to the floor. “We live by faith, not sight.” He whispered.

“Corinthians 5:7” Dean whispered with a smile, looking over at him which Castiel responded with a confused look. “I was raised on it too….Living by sight is a whole lot better than faith.” He shrugged. 

Castiel hated to admit it but he found it very…attractive(?) when Dean said the verse he was talking about, making him smile a bit. He closed the book and set it on the floor in front of him, rubbing his hands nervously together in his lap. “When you live a life as mine, you blind yourself from the pain and chose that faith with help you.” 

Dean paled at the statement, trying not to let his mind jump to what Castiel was saying. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Now you wont be in pain though. You can live by sight and see the world in a better point of view.” He offered up, slightly scared that Cas might do something drastic.

“I will do that when I believe it.” He said quietly, looking up at Dean with a look of trust. That moment, Dean knew that he had to show Castiel the better side of life no matter what it cost him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the delay and sorry if this chapter is terrible. I tried my best and I love y'all!!


	4. Time for a Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for a bit more information on Castiel's history and what not so here it is!

Over the course of the next couple of days, Castiel mainly stayed inside of his room with a book until Dean called him for dinner. He would walk downstairs, eat silently and grab another book if he was close to finishing one. Sam had gone back to school and would come running up to Cas’s room after school to talk to him about the days events, which Castiel would listen intently to.

He had no idea what human life was like other than what the mother angels would tell them, which was very limited in itself. All he had known when he left the mill was that he was to listen to whatever the humans told him because they were always going to be better than him. 

Some days after school Sam would ask him about angels and what it was like inside of Crowley’s place, the history books only grazed over the subject in schools. Castiel would try and sugarcoat it for him, trying to hide him from the horrors that really occurred away from the buyers and once the lights went out. 

Dean followed Sam up one day, standing in the doorway of the room as he watched Sam talk to Castiel, a smile on his face. Once Sam started to bring up the questions for Cas, he could feel himself getting drawn into the conversation even more but made no noise to convey his feelings. As Sam left, Dean shut the door behind him and sat down where his brother had just been.

 

“Look Cas, you have been here for five days and I still don’t really know what it was like in there.” Dean said softly, crossing his legs and sitting Native American style on the edge of the bed. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to but…I really wanna know…and don’t give me the nice stuff you give Sam.” He smiled

Castiel knew Dean would ask sooner or later, just buying time and trying to choose his words before this time came. He took a deep breath and set his book down beside him, sitting in a similar position in a chair against the wall.

“I was born only twenty or so months ago..” Castiel started, not meeting Dean’s curious gaze. “There are mothers in the mills, ours had three of them. The mothers are….they are the most beautiful creatures you could ever imagine. At one point their wings must have shown with the beauty.” He said with a smile on his face as he remembered his own mother, she had long black hair and bright blue eyes just like his. “Then there are the fathers, we had about five or six of them. Crowley would swap them out so that the angels had some variety to them I suppose.

“There were four of us that protected each other, we…we just thought it was right to have some kind of family. Gabriel, the one that I felt was my own brother but there was no way of knowing, protected me the most. When Crowley would come in for the beatings, Gabriel took the brute of them for me….I don’t know why, he never said. Just as I was about to reach maturity for the cells, Gabriel was taken away from me. I-I don’t know where he is or what happened…I just hope he is happy.” Castiel’s voice was shaking towards the end of it, tears running into his eyes. To control his emotions, Cas dug his dull nails into his palms to calm himself down, taking sharp breaths.

Dean sensed the irritation and emotion coming from the angel, something he was familiar with but wasn’t sure on how to help him. He moved slowly to not scare him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey…hey its alright…you don’t have to go back there ever again….im not gonna hurt you, I promise.” He said quietly, tipping his head up so he could look into the teary blue eyes. Dean wiped away the tears with his thumb, smiling softly. “You don’t have to tell me anything else tonight okay?”

Castiel stared into his eyes, nodding his head slowly before hugging Dean tightly, burying his face into his shoulder. He gripped the fabric of his flannel shirt in his fist, letting the tears fall down his cheeks and the sobs rock his body. For the first time in a while Castiel was letting out all the emotions that he swore to hide inside the mill, not letting anyone see him cry, not even Gabriel. 

Dean held the angel as he cried, rubbing his back below the wings slowly and soothingly. “Its alright Cas…I got you..” He whispered, looking over at the door to see Sam standing in the doorway, having heard everything. Shooting a glare at him, Sam backed out of the room and probably headed back to his own. 

Soon the sobs stopped and he was left with just the rare silent tear rolling down his cheek, making him let go of Dean and pull back. Dean gave Castiel a small smile and patted his arm lightly, getting to his feet. “What do you want for dinner? I was thinking about going into town tonight and getting us all something greasy and unhealthy.”

At that, Castiel couldn’t hold back the smile. He slowly got to his feet as well, stretching his back slightly from his wings. They were pulled inside which could be painful after long periods of time but Castiel slept with them open, letting them stretch out. If someone ran their hands along the sides of his back they would be able to feel the wings under his skin, the folded up bone and feather. It was unsettling to look at in the mirror but if Castiel wore a shirt, it was hardly noticeable. 

“If..If you go into town…May I come with you?” Castiel asked after a moment, looking up into Dean’s eyes with a hopeful smile and his hands messing with the hem of his shirt.

“Of course you can. Go get Sam and meet me in the garage okay? Tell Sam to help you pick out somewhere to eat tonight.” Dean smiled, giving him another pat on the shoulder before walking out of the room, humming a tune that Cas could never even imagine knowing the name to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Happy ending for this chapter! Will something bad happen when they go out for food?? I dont know maybe, we will see how I am feeling that day. Anything you'd like to see happen? Let me know and ill see if I can work it in! i love all of you! <3


	5. A Trip into Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rude people I suppose and mentions of self harm

Castiel had gone to Sam’s room and asked him about where to eat. After explaining to him the different types of places and what they gave, Cas chose a small diner near the house that apparently was one of Dean’s favorites. 

He walked downstairs dressed in yet again one of Dean’s old band shirts, something called Foo Fighters apparently according to Sam, and a pair of jeans. His wings were visible through the shirt if you looked hard enough at them, the way his back stood out at a strange angle in certain parts gave it away.

Sam assured him that he would be fine and that he shouldn't be scared or nervous, people in this part of town didn’t really care one way or another who you were. Castiel followed him into the garage and into the backseat with Sam right beside him, telling him about some story he read earlier in the day. 

Dean watched them through the rearview mirror as they drove, a smile on his face. He was glad that they were connecting, even if it was mainly Sam talking. Cas always seemed to be interested in what he was saying and asked questions when appropriate. 

Dean would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about taking Castiel out of the house. Most of the people in the area wouldn’t really care as long as he behaved himself but then there were the ones that thought they were the scum of the earth. Every time Dean went out, he always encounter at least one group of them, wishing death on the ‘feathered freaks’.

They pulled up to the Road House and Dean got out, followed by Sam and Castiel. He could practically feel the fear pouring off of Castiel, almost seeing the regret on his face. Letting Sam walk in front of them, Dean moved to walk next to Castiel, a soft hand on his back. 

“Its alright…we are going to be here the entire time and if we need to, we will leave.” Dean said quietly to which Castiel nodded, shaking his back slightly before walking inside the diner.

It was already sort of busy for the dinner rush, Dean noted as they were guided to their seats by some new peppy blonde chick. Normally Dean would be hitting on her the second he locked eyes on her, but Castiel was the focus of his attention currently. Sitting down in a booth, Dean looked at Sam who was reading over the menu, seemingly oblivious to everything around him. 

They managed to get through ordering and the food getting sent out to them before he heard it. Dean looked over at Cas to see if he had, the tears in his eyes obvious that he had. A big burley and most like traditional man was glaring at them from a few tables away, ranting about the need to just kill all angels. 

One of Castiel’s hands was working the fork in the pasta he ordered, which Sam recommended and was actually very good, the other balled in a fist under the table. Dean ate as well but kept his eye on Castiel, making sure he was doing okay without saying a word. 

When Castiel heard him mention the ‘blue eyed freak’ he jumped due to the close proximity of it. He looked over at Dean, silently asking if they could leave.

“Go to the car…Ill be there soon okay?” Dean said and Castiel nodded, walking out of the diner with Sam in tow behind him. They had only gotten halfway to the car when he was grabbed by the shirt by someone, his feet going out under him

“Why don’t we just do the world a favor?” One of the men snarled as he pulled out a knife, making Sam shout and Cas look over at him. Without saying a word and with just one glance, Castiel told Sam to stay there and whatever happened, happened. 

As the man pressed the knife to his neck, Castiel closed his eyes, waiting for the blade to dig in. He felt the concrete under him hit the back of his head, making his vision blurry when he snapped open his head. Sam had run over to him, pulling him away from what looked like Dean attacking the men.

Swallowing thickly, Cas pushed himself to his feet and staggered a few steps. “D-Dean.” He managed out, making everyone stop. “Lets g-go home.”

Dean narrowed his eyes and nodded, pushing the man to the ground before walking over to Castiel, walking with them to the car. He had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding down the side of his face but he made no move to wipe it away, staying silent the entire drive home.

One they finally got home, Cas ignored Sam’s attempt to talk to him, brushing past him and going straight to his room. He shut the door behind him and pulled off the shirt, walking into the bathroom attached to his room. Unfurling his wings to full size, Cas stared at them in the mirror, pulling one close to his chest.

“Stupid wings.” He muttered, looking over it slowly, running his hand through it and tugging the feathers lightly. Castiel swallowed thickly, looking at the scissors on the counter and then at his wings, reaching for them. Maybe if he disfigured them even more, they would be able to hide under his shirt, maybe he would be able to go in public, maybe everyone wouldn’t hate him. As he grabbed them and unfolded them so it was more of a knife than a pair of scissors, Dean opened the door to the bedroom, his heart stopping in his chest. 

“Please don’t Cas.” He whispered, not moving from his spot by the door, Castiel’s hand above the wing, the scissors poised to stab down into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna end it there because I had no motivation to write tonight. I hope you like it so far and let me know what you think, have any ideas you might want to see, whatever!


	6. "Oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry if this sucks. In the words of the great Chuck Shurely, 'Writing is hard.'

“Please don’t Cas.” He whispered, not moving from his spot by the door, Castiel’s hand above the wing, the scissors poised to stab down into them.

Castiel looked down at his wings, the black feathers shining in the dim light of the bathroom. At one point in his life, he was so proud of them. All the other angels had ugly wings that were oddly colored, didn’t shine at all, and were bent at odd angels. Those would probably get sent to work in fields or factories where no one could see them

But not Castiel , Mr. Crowley always praised him for his wings, would run his hands through them slowly and compliment Cas. That was when he truly felt love from him, those times after he had hurt him. Sometimes after Castiel would block out the pain, he would hold Cas close to his chest and massage the wings.

Snapping back to the current situation, Cas felt the tears fall down his cheeks but didn’t really feel it in his chest like he usually did when he cried. That pain in your heart that told you things would never get better that made you want to just walk over the edge and never look back. Slowly, Castiel raised his eyes to look at Dean, lowering the scissors into his wings. 

The world seemed to move in slow motion as he carved into the muscle, not hearing Dean’s protests and not even noticing him until he had his hand over Cas’s. Dean pulled out the scissors and set them on the counter, placing his hand over the bleeding wound that had formed. Blinking slowly, Castiel started to lose focus on the world and everything around him, darkness clouding his vision.

\--

Dean caught him before he fell to the ground, carrying the mess of an angel to the bed and laying him down, all while keeping a hand on the cut. He sat down on the bed with his back against the dark wood headboard, Castiel in his lap with his wings around him. 

“What is going on inside that head?” Dean whispered, using his free hand to brush back strands of his hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. He continued to run his hand through the thick hair, unable to take his eyes off of Cas. 

They stayed like that until it was dark outside and Castiel finally came to, still in Dean’s lap but he had fallen asleep sometime as well. He managed to get out of his grip and wander into the bathroom, seeing the blood on the floor as well as the dried blood on his hands. The memories of what he did washed back over him like a brick wall, making him feel the pain in his chest.

Dean had shown him nothing but care and love, but Cas had repaid him by being fucked up in so many ways. He looked back into the bedroom and smiled softly at the sight of Dean now sprawled out on the quilt. Swearing to himself that he would try and make himself better for Dean, Castiel returned to the bedroom. 

He curled up next to Dean who instinctively wrapped an arm around him, keeping him close to his chest. With a smile on his lips, Castiel buried his face in his chest and fell asleep against him.

\--

“Dean…..Dean!” Sam whispered roughly in the morning, poking his side. “Im hungry.” He added with another poke, running a hand through his hair.

Dean grumbled and blinked his eyes open, looking over at Sam. He looked down at the feeling of weight on his chest, seeing Castiel made a smile fall on his lips. 

“Go make some cereal or something.” Dean whispered back, sitting up in bed slightly but keeping Castiel against him. “Well be down soon okay?” Sam looked over them with narrowed eyes before walking downstairs. 

“Cas….Wake up.” Dean whispered, shaking him slightly by a hand to his shoulder. Slowly, Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled, placing a hand on his chest. “Morning sleepy head.” He teased, running a hand through his hair.

“Good morning.” He replied, looking over his face with a soft smile on his lips. Dean’s hair was a bit messed up from sleep and his eyes were glossy with exhaustion. “You look cute in the morning.” Cas murmured, reaching up to up his cheek, threading a hand up into his hair. 

“I could say the same about you.” He replied with another smile, cupping his cheek as well. Leaning down, Dean brushed his lips over Castiel’s gently. 

Castiel paused and his eyes snapped open, staring at Dean before pulling back slowly. He reached up and pressed a finger to his own lips, feeling them slowly. “What….What was that?” he whispered

Dean stared back at him and cleared his throat, realizing what he had done. “Its..It was a kiss Castiel. You give it to people you like a lot.” He said after a moment of thought. “Did you like it?”

Cas felt over his lips for a few more seconds and nodded, looking back up at Dean. Whenever Mr. Crowley kissed him it was usually rough and painful, something Castiel never liked. But with Dean…With Dean it was soft and it really felt like he meant it. Moving back up to him, Castiel kissed Dean with a sense of nervousness to it. 

“I like you a lot.” Castiel whispered against his lips and felt Dean smile into the kiss, placing a hand on his hip.

“I like you a whole lot too.” He smiled before pulling back and rolling them so Cas was on his side. “Come on, lets go get breakfast before Sam gets more annoyed than he already is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? Was it good? Stay tuned for the next update


End file.
